A Door To And Fro
by Ashton 'Sythis' Mekain
Summary: A story somewhat similar to the ones I did before Door To And Fro, but DTAF? It's better. It's more thought out, a bit more compact than usual which sucks, because there'd been a chance it could go to Equestria Daily. and I know there's some problems. DTAF is going to be a new run of Portal To Equestria, which had actually been better. Read and Review, guys. - Ashton Sythis M.
1. Introduction

_Author's Note: This song in the introduction is Forest Rain's cover of Memory Lane, a MLP song. This was the perfect song for the idealistic to this fanfiction, considering, well, it's a walk down memory lane for Ashton, Reach, Scott, Tucker and Cedric._

Pitch black, going to white. _Flash._

Thrum, thrum thrummm...

_Black and White [FLASHBACKS]_

_Ashton dashed forward, to strike the ground on his back, shifting forms.._

_Them stepping through to Equestria for the first time.._

_Reach helping Ash up.._

[ Male British tone]

I find it funny that you know you've got a long long way to go

Before you're perfectly set up to be the talk of the town

Cuz if you count up all you've got, you'll notice that you've got a lot

And when you're so high up it takes some time to bring you on

Down, down to where you can smell the sweet bread bake.

It takes some time to bring you on down to where the memories await..

[Thrum, thrum thruuuuumm..]

You just gotta walk that path again, and you can smile, smile, smile

You can hear the laughter of your friends, and you can join in all the while

Even when you feel alone, and even if that may be so,

You've just gotta walk that path again, and you can smile, smile, smile.

_Closing the back of the truck._

_Ashton hugging Rainbow._

_The crew waving goodbye._

[Girl, japanese/american voice]

No matter if you're underwing, like racing, or the finer things

It's plain to see that we can all agree to lend out our love

And if you keep yourself on track, then you'll get twice as much love back

And the twitching tail will then assail us all from

Above you, where the hurtful and the hateful cannot fly

It's coming in from above, in the cerulean and welcoming sky~

[Both voices kick in again, faint]

You just gotta walk that path again..~


	2. The Prologue

_My name is Ashton. Me and my friends, from College, Scott, Tucker, Cedric, and a girl we've nicknamed Reach from beyond the years, have recently moved into a house far out from the College. This is where a new story begins, where one crumbles. . To help you know what's happening, I guess I can start this from the end of another.._

The last of the boxes were stacked in the back of the truck. I stepped over to the blue colored door, stepping up onto my tippy-toes, gripping the sign, pulling it down. As it was done, I almost cried from the adventures I thought were fading away. Holding in the tears, I watched as the blue door crumbled, and I turned, to walk through the door and follow Scott down the stairs, hugging that 7 inch big sign to my chest, just walking alongside Scott. It was literally six years of college we'd finished with, and three years of adventure. We'd all changed from those six years.

Stepping along concrete now, outside of the college, we walked over to the truck. Closing the trunk (or I guess you can say back) of the lorry, we stepped to the front. Tucker and Cedric were in my old car. I clumb up into the truck, beside Scott and Reach, twisting the key in the ignition after closing my side's door. Stepping down on the gas pedal, we pulled out from the parking lot of the college. We began to drive down the street, turning the wheel right from the time we hit the bump that told us 'You're out of the Parking Lot'.

We drove for literally a week entirely, barely stopping. Pulling up into the driveway of the house after a turn, I sighed, turning off the truck. About eighteen days had then passed, I woke up in my room. In total, this house had ten or twelve rooms, 3 bathrooms, five bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a cellar. "Ash!" Cedric called as I exitted my room, slightly dragging my feet along the floor, socks making a slight friction.

I had one of the two bedrooms upstairs. "Yeah, Cedric!" I hollered back. "Can you check for the old games box in the cellar!" He replied. "Ugh.." I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, Cedric!" I stepped down into the cellar, sliding lightly along the kitchen floor on my way to the door to the cellar. Opening the door, I gripped the railing, stepping down the stairs.

Upon reaching the end of the stairs, I reached up, pulling the light's string and turning on the light. Gripping the games' box and pulling it back, I saw something, a weak tint of blue mixing into my eyes. In surprise, I pushed the three boxes that were there aside, making the light flash onto the blue object. It was a door. "GUYS!" I yelled, my voice loud enough to make it go completely through the house. "GET DOWN HERE!"

As soon as they had came down the steps, and made practically a semi-circular shape around me, I gripped the doorknob, held my breath, and opened the door. Beyond what we could see, was a blue sky, clouds, a mountain, and trees. "Holy.." Cedric mumbled. "Shit." Scott finished, stepping forwards. "I think.." "Alright, do we go in or do we not go in."

"We go in." We all agreed at once.


	3. Blast From The Past

We had to take about twenty minutes to pack anything we needed into some bags, counting Reach and me packing uup stuff into our messenger bags. The only other thing aside from laptop, my other stuff, and a handgun/knife combo, was a few cans of Coke. it was probably the only drink I've dealt with drinking for a long time.

By the time we were back down to the door, it was 4:23 PM, EST-wise, really. Proceeding to open the door, we had each headed in. Right now, I, Reach and Tucker landed on our feet, Scott landed on his back, and Cedric did a double faceplant. I'd probably have to pick Cedric up, unless Scott did- oh, he already did. I sighed, guessing the cliche thing to do is go for Ponyville.

We proceeded to check our surroundings, and whereas it was similar to Equestria, it was on a validation chance, so we decided to check one more thing. The movement of the clouds were actually right now pushed by Pegasi. Ching. We proceeded to check the directions, and I could see Canterlot to the north, so if we go South west, we'd be able to reach Ponyville by sundown.

Proceeding to begin moving, I had to lug around a messenger bag filled wtih crap, and a guitar. On the move, it was easy to recognize everytthing on the way towards Ponyville. I began to mutter to myself, thinking about stuff. In my messenger bag was also one of the old, College-ruled, tri-subject notebooks. I decided whereas it was thte easiest hing to do, we would just keep moving.

Still going, I looked to Reach, "Think we're near?" I sighed, to be respponded to with, "Yeah, probably, Ash." I began to sprint a bit. I was hoping to each Ponyville by Sundown because I really didn't like hiking nowadays, with the terrain we moved into the house around. Normally, the door would be hooked up in Twilight's library, but that was counteracted by the door crumbling. It probably reset or something, which would be the factor due to one crumbles, another crumbles.

We were just about near Ponyville, I could tell by the orchard of Sweet Apple Acres coming into sight. I began to run again, the others easily catching up due to the loss of energy. I reached into my pack, having undone the zipper, grabbing one of the cans of Coca Cola by luck, cracking it open and slowing my pace a little, I proceeded to drink it. It gave me enough spark to start running again, and by the time I heard the crunching of gravel, considering how tired I'd been before, I was lucky to make it as far as Twilight's library.

Twilight had, if I recall, sent a scroll to the other five, saying that we'd returned. Asking about Nick, I sighed, shaking my head. Reach filled in the details (cannot really say them here, discomfortable words in context), which had Twilight grimacing quite a bit at the end. I muttered a bit to myself, thinking about most of the likely points.

After about fourty minutes, I was in the guest room, on one of the five beds set up. My cargo, the messenger bag, and my guitar, were set by the bed, guitar leaning against the wall. With this against the wall, I was looking at it for a few before my conciousness faded, and I fell asleep for just about nine hours.


	4. Rebound

Whereas we were in Ponyville for just about nine hours, in Equestria for basically eleven hours, it wasn't too surprising that Pinkie would've thrown a party. When I woke up, I'd woken up to a noise downstairs, deciding to check it out, I had my knife in my pocket then, as I proceeded to head down the stairs, by the time I saw balloons, I sighed.

Pinkie had, indeed, thrown a party. Just about half of Ponyville was here. I could instantly see Lyra, Bonbon, Vinyl, Octavia, Pinkie, and a ton of the other ponies. When I reached the final step, I could hear some familiar voices, and some not so familiar. I heard Reach, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow. Despite seeing Fluttershy talking, I didn't hear her.

I could see Reach notion to Rainbow. Rainbow had flown over to me, sparking up a storm as soon as she could. I sighed, putting on a smile, looking at Dash. "Hey." I was pretty groggy at the time, having just woken up. "How're you doing?" Dash asked me. "Good, good. I'm doing good..." I shrugged. "Any reason why we're having this old-persony conversation, Dash?"

"No reason." She sighed, shrugging. "Right, Rainbow. No reason at all." I sighed, facepalming. "So, now what do you need from me?" I asked. "Nothing." She muttered. "..I'm gonna head upstairs. Gotta do some stuff." The thing is, I practice every morning with my guitar for about two hours, then I do what the hell ever.

I headed up the stairs, slightly dragging my feet. It's kind of funny now, how easy it is to link yourself with these ponies, how easy it is to socialize, even as a different species. began to think about which song I would have to try practicing with, and I decided on the common one I've played, over and over.

Opening the door, I headed over to the second bed, which had been mine. The covers were blue woolen covers, pretty comfortable actually. I gripped my guitar, pulling out a piece of paper, deciding amongst the tune, I'd sing.

Plucking at the guitar strings, preparing myself, I began to play. After the first few chords, I picked up my voice, "I find it funny that you know, you've got a long long way to go, Before you're perfectly set up to be the talk of the town, Cuz if you count up all you've got, you'll notice that you've got a lot, And when you're so high up it takes some time to bring you on down, down to where you can smell the sweet bread bake. It takes some time to bring you on down to where the memories await.." After three minutes of running the chords again, I smirked a little, playing the song still.

"You just gotta walk that path again, and you can smile, smile, smile.. You can hear the laughter of your friends, and you can join in all the whiiiile~, even when you feel alone, and even if that may be so, You've just gotta walk that path again, and you can smiile, smile smiile.." Still playing the tune, I picked up speed with the various chords, playing the song at my best skill.

"No matter if you're underwing, like racing, or the finer things.. It's plain to see that we can all agree to lend out our love, and if you keep yourself on track, then you'll get twice as much love baack, and the twitching tail, will assailus from above you, where the hurtful and the hateful cannot fly, It's coming in from above, in the cerulean and welcoming sky~!" My voice was a bit loud enough to hear from doairs.

"You just gotta walk that path agaaain.." My voice faded out. After the sound of clopping hooves, I just realized Dash and Fluttershy were both standing in the doorway. I sat down my guitar, turning to see the two pegasi. "Hey, Dash. Hi, Fluttershy. What're you doing there?" I slightly scratched the back of my neck. "Nothing much, really. Listening to you play." Dash smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, yeah." I sighed, guessing it wasn't bad. "You know, Princess Celestia might be able to get you alongside Octavia for the Grand Galloping Gala, in three weeks." Fluttershy smiled a bit, speaking in a calm tone. That was a surprising idea, too. I began to think, would I really be able to play at the Gala, or is it just gonna be another broken dream?

I mentally shrugged it off. "So, what do you need?"

_Ashton's Notice: The song played does not belong to me, it's called Memory Lane. The version I know it was is from Forest Rain, and it's also to the introduction of Door To And Fro. Thanks for reading this far, it isn't too lengthy, but still, thanks!_


	5. Canterlot & Untitled Mashup

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to do something around Ponyville." Rainbow spoke up, looking at Fluttershy. I shrugged, looking at the two. Most of you people reading are probably thinking, "sexytiems" and so you earn a nice old term... 'Boot to the head!'

Or in other words, cease reading on this chapter and go away. Meanwhile, I was thinking of something. "Rainbow, what's happened so far? Anything new in Equestria?" I decided to ask. What her answer was had been unexpected. According to Rainbow, there was actually a new thing to deal with. And such a problem would mean there is one true task.

What was going on was a ancient threat was released in Equestria. This would mean a lot of the older threats are coming back aswell. Not every pony would be able to fend off persay, a dragon. And where not every pony could do it, I know I won't be leaving without a few scars, like last time..

I simply sigh, noticing that the moon recently faded from the sky. Apparently, I had fell asleep. I had even apparently of course rolled off of my bed. That wasn't quite a problem. I'm actually used to it. I sighed a little. It wasn't quite odd for me to do literally most of what I do. I look over to where the others went to sleep. Noting a tent where Reach went to sleep pretty much, I sighed, standing up from the floor, walking over to her.

Prodding the tent with my left foot, my movement was responded to with a abrupt hiss. "Reach, did you bring in some Yaoi comics..?" I sighed, facepalming. "..Uh.. no.." Reach muttered, shrugging under her little tent of covers. "One of the annoying things are you never share your damn yaoi." That irks me..

Some time later...

We were stepping up the path into Canterlot. As we pressed through the anti magic field, which had been up since the Royal Wedding, I looked around for the nearest inn, noting that we'd need a base of operations considering the quest we were probably about to embark on. After fourty five minutes, I had gotten a payment in for a room for seven days, and I proceeded to check the funding. We had enough to deal with for now. Proceeding to exit the inn, we stepped along the path, up towards the Castle.

Proceeding to nod to the guard on the left, they lifted their bladed wings, allowing us to pass. Cedric was stopped, and I decided to ignore it.. Serves him right for that prank last year.. I continued on, sneakers pressing against the marble steps. Ironically, I avoided the rugging on the floor. Stepping towards the throneroom gates, I extended my hands forwards, beginning to push.

I had pushed open the dooring enough to pass through. "What-" I heard a unfamiliar voice, followed by another, "Who..!" aswell as, of course, another, "Wh-"

I then heard one I easily recognized. Luna. "Ashton!", then the easiest to recognize of all, the voice of the Dawn Princess, Celestia. "How'd you-" My vision had apparently faded as soon as my sneakers pressed against the marble of the throneroom floor. "Guess who's back.." was all I could hear as I felt my lips move, finishing in a decent smirk.


End file.
